


Все маленькие мальчики боятся Баки

by TLEN2018



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018
Summary: Все маленькие мальчики боятся Баки.





	Все маленькие мальчики боятся Баки

Он приходит из леса, и его зовут Баки.  
Баки — это шум сухих листьев, забивающих горло. Баки — последний хрип несчастного, зашедшего слишком глубоко в чащу. Баки — острый сучок, пробивающий трахею. Баки — тень тени, лесной призрак, главный демон Ваканды.  
Говорят, он был воином, и у него был друг — до того, как владыка Танос принес мир и благоденствие этой вселенной. Говорят, преданность Баки была так сильна, что и после смерти он не забыл о ней. Говорят, он не умрет до конца, пока не отыщет своего Стива.  
Говорят, он когда-то был человеком.  
Времена, пространство и реальность меняются по щелчку владыки Таноса. Но в каждой новой Ваканде возникает прежняя легенда — о призраке, над которым не властно ничто, кроме его цели.  
Иногда реальность Ваканды такова, что здесь рождаются светловолосые мальчики с голубыми, как Камень Пространства, глазами. Всем им дают имя Стив. Когда мальчики вырастают, Баки приходит за ними — за каждым из них. После их тела порой находят на опушке, и на уцелевшем клочке кожи вырезано «это не он». Чаще не находят ничего, да и не слишком стараются искать. К чему мешать демону тянуться за тем, чего он никогда не получит.  
Его зовут Баки, и все маленькие мальчики Ваканды боятся его.


End file.
